The present invention relates to rope ascending accessories and, more particularly, to a self advancing knee ascender.
The problem with a knee ascender is that it needs to be connected above with a bungee cord to assist in the recoil of the knee ascender up and down the rope as a climber walks up the rope. The knee ascender must be connected to the foot but not at the same level as the foot ascender to allow a walking step to be taken without the knee or foot ascender colliding. It is a problem to get a bungee cord that stretches enough and is strong and long enough to recoil the knee ascender efficiently. Current devices are made by installing bungee inside of a rope by splicing. The bungee is subject to failure and wear. To replace the bungee the rope must be un-spliced by the manufacturer. Because a single length of bungee is used it is weaker and more susceptible to breakage and wear.
As can be seen, there is a need for a self advancing knee ascender.